Memory packages or modules typically include multiple memory devices mounted on a substrate. Memory devices are widely used to store information related to various electronic devices such as computers, wireless communication devices, cameras, digital displays, and the like. Information is stored by programing different states of a memory cell. Various types of memory devices exist, including magnetic hard disks, random access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), and others.
Improving memory packages, generally, may include increasing memory cell density, increasing read/write speeds or otherwise reducing operational latency, increasing reliability, increasing data retention, reducing power consumption, reducing manufacturing costs, and reducing the size or footprint of the memory packages and/or components of the memory devices, among other metrics. A challenge associated with improving memory packages is that improvements often result in increased heat generation—e.g., as a result of increasing memory device density, increasing the speed or processing ability of the memory devices, etc. Without sufficient cooling, the additional heating can cause the memory devices to reach temperatures above their maximum operating temperatures (Tmax).